Mechanochemical processes are those where an initial step in the chemical process is the breakage of atomic bonding by a function of mechanical force. While early studies on mechanochemical systems thought that the process was a conversion of mechanical into chemical energy, work developed since the 1960s has shown the nature of the process to be directly connected to the cleavage of chemical bonds and the rearrangement of the cleaved parts.